The Neo-Randleman Band Saga
by Dex Vandar
Summary: Chapter Two is here, and it's not very good. I was in a hurry, and so it didn't come out the way I hoped. Oh, and I want to clear something up: Paul is a third CHAIR, not year. Yearwise he's a measly freshman. He he he.......
1. The Lost Music

The Neo-Randleman Band Saga  
  
Chapter One: The Lost Music  
  
The Year: 2502 A.D.  
  
The Place: Neo-Randleman High Shcool Space Station  
  
VANDAR'S NOTE: Many thing in this will make more sense if you go to Randleman High School, but don't let that stop your "enjoyment."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the year 2001, Randleman High School won the Central North Carolina Band Festival. For the next five hundred and one years, the band could not seem to win any more competitions. Our story takes place after the dinky little town of Randleman had grown, and merged with every major city in North Carolina. The state was now know as Neo-Randleman. In the year 2500 A.D., the state launched the Neo-Randleman High School Space Station, the only space station to be used as a high school. We begin our tale at a band practice, where the band is gearing up for the Intergalatic Band Festival in four weeks. Their musical selections include Smells Like Nirvana, On Broadway, and Valley Of The Fallen Star. And now, let our tale begin...........  
  
"NO!" screamed Xogburn, throwing his baton at the drummers. "ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PLAY THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!! IT'S THE SAME RHYTHM, OVER AND OVER!! ". Xogburn sighed. "Class, put up Valley and get out Nirvana." Dex quickly leafed through his music.  
  
"Laura, where's Nirvana?!?!" said Dex, a look of worry on his face.  
  
"Umm.......I think you left it in your dorm."  
  
"What?" said Dex. "I left it in my dorm? You had the music last night!"  
  
"No talking!" exclaimed Xogburn, looking at the flute section. Dex and Laura quickly hid behind the stand.  
  
"It's your problem now," said Laura, quickly moving to the empty seat beside Angela. "You're on your own." Dex raised his hand and Xogburn called on him.  
  
"Um, Mr. Xogburn, I.......um........don't have my music." Dex meekly said. The entire class immediatly fell silent and stared at Dex.  
  
"What? No music?" said Xogburn, as a aura of darkness began to surround him. "Why don't you have any music?"  
  
"I left it in my dorm, Mr. Xogburn." said Dex, cowering behind his stand. "And I......have to use the bathroom." Xogburn began to walk towards Dex, his anger slowly rising. At that very moment the bell rang, and there was a sound a many feet hitting the floor as the students made an exodus from the bandroom. Dex released a sigh of relief as he walked down the white hallway. The day was over, and he could go back to his dorm. Turning to the left and stepping into the transporter, Dex typed in the code for his room. "I hate this part." he said as he felt the familar wave of energy wash over his body. In less than an instant, Dex was inside his dorm.  
  
"What took you so long?" said Paul, looking up from his homework. Paul was a third year tuba. "Don't you know about the new transporter they put in last night?"  
  
"I hate you" said Dex. "What's the code?"  
  
"35-BND" said Paul, going back to his homework. "Don't forget. I'm not gonna tell you out again." Dex looked at Paul as if to say "I'm not an idiot." Throwing his bag onto his bed, he began to look for his music.  
  
"Hey Paul, where's my music?" Dex asked. an air of suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Oh, that," said Paul. "It got sucked into the tramsporter when you entered. No telling where it is now." Dex stared at Paul like he was an idiot.  
  
"What do you mean 'got sucked into the transporter?' It could be anywhere in the stupid station now!!!" Dex said, trying to keep calm, which he was doing an amazing job of doing. "Well you're going to help me find it. After all, it's just one piece of music, it can't be that hard to find."  
  
"Sorry," said Paul, jumping up from the bed and walking to the transporter. "It's supper time." Typing in the right code, he walked into the transporter, making sure to yell back, "Have fun!" Dex stared at the transporter until the energy wave had hit and Paul was gone.  
  
"Food sounds like a good idea." said Dex, deciding to wait before he began his search. He quickly walked to the transporter and typed in the proper code. Jumping in, he felt the energy wave wash over him, and in a few seconds he was at the lunchroom. As soon as he entered the lunchroom, Dex heard a voice say "Hey, Dexy!" Dex scanned the room until he saw the table with his regular friends: Paul, Kara, Brandon, Chris, and The Big M. Chris played the trumpet, and Kara, Brandon and The Big M weren't in band. Running through the supperline, Dex grabbed some food and sat down the the table.  
  
"Bout time you showed up," said Brandon as he took a bite of food. Dex ignored him and began to his mouth full of food as fast as he possibly could, which, I must say, is pretty fast. Paul, seeing how fast Dex was eating, began to try and outeat him.  
  
"Oh no, not again," said Kara, her white school uniform reflecting light. All females wore white uniforms, and the males wore silver. "When are you two going to stop being such pigs? Why must you eat so much?"  
  
"I'll tell you" said Dex through a mouthful of food. "It takes a lot of energy to maintain a face like this!" Kara put a look of disgust on her face. Dex ignored her and continued stuffing food. At that moment, a dark shadow fell over the table.  
  
"Hello, Dexter, glad to see you."  
  
"Dex looked up and saw his mortal enemy. "Negative One......." he said, swallowing what was in his mouth and standing up to face his foe.  
  
"Why do you call me that every day? I told you, my name is Trey. You should respect me, after all, I am the Drum Major of this band." said Negative One.....er......I mean, Trey.  
  
"Listen, 'Trey', as long as who harrass me by using the station's online network, I shall call you by your screen name."  
  
"But Dexter, I'm not Negative One."  
  
"Well," said Dex, "I finally have rock solid proof against you." Reaching into his pocket, Dex pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, a smile reached across his face. Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the station from side to side.  
  
"What was that?!" said Chris, using his fake British accent. The Big M let out a cackle of glee. "Let's go see!"  
  
"I think we should," said Dex, looking at the panicking people around the room. Everyone at the Dex's table leaped out of their seats. The group put on a burst of speed and began to run down the hallway. What could the explosion be? The same thought raced through everyone's minds as they ran down the hall. They stopped in front of a door. Dex grabbed the handle and opened it. Inside was.........  
  
Sorry! You'll just have to wait for the next part! 


	2. Thoughts

The Neo-Randleman Band Saga  
  
Chapter Two: Thoughts  
  
  
  
Dex sighed as he put his flute together. His mind drifted back to what happened last night................  
  
* * *  
  
Dex opened the door. Looking inside, the group saw...........Xogburn?!  
  
Xogburn ran over and grabbed Dex. "ARE THE INSTRUMENTS OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?" he yelled as he shook Dex from side to side. Freeing himself from Xogburn grip, Dex shut the door and beckoned for the group to follow him. They ran down back to the Food Room and went up to the transporter.  
  
"Half of you go to the East Sphere, and the other half come with me." Dex said as he punched the code into the pad. He leaped into the transporter, not knowing if he would survive. The wave of energy washed over him, and he stepped out of it. He gasped as he saw what had caused the crash. A weird looking satellite had crashed into the station. Dex looked at the words on the side of the telescope. He said them softly to himself, "Neo-Hubble Telescope." Dex jumped back into the transporter and went to get help. In a matter of minutes the emergnecy workers were at the site repairing it. All students were told to go back to their room. Throughout the night the workers worked to reapair it. They finished, and all the students had to go to their classes. And here Dex was, sitting in the bandroom between Farrah and Laura. He began to blow a few notes into the flute to get it warm. Once Xogburn entered the room, the loud class quieted down.  
  
"Well class, the crash last night caused a malfunction in the anti- grav room--SHUT UP, HILLARY--so we'll work on music today. Get out Valley of the Fallen Star." the class did as he said. After they had played through it a few times, Chris raised his hand. "Yes?" Xogburn said.  
  
"I have a question," said Chris. "What do songs from an archaic video game, an archaic Broadway show, and an archaic funny guy have to do with each other? I can't find a connection between these three songs." The class stared at Xogburn, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Well," Xogburn said. "The connection is........" The bell rang, and the class left again, each person heading to thier dorm rooms. Dex ran over to the transporter and punched in the code for his room, getting their five minutes brfore Paul did.  
  
When Paul walked in, Dex said, "What took you so long?" 


End file.
